swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Updates
The game has changed a lot over the course of its evolution. Big changes(Adventure), Major changes(New areas), Minor changes(Quests), and even the ninja changes(okay, they never tell us about them, we have to find out later about those). All in all, keeping track of everything can be difficult, and while not overly relevant its still nice to see how the game has grown into what it is now. So, in reverse chronological order(newest first), we'll bring them to you! *Note: An update applies not just to game changes, but game news as they're providing an update on what they're up to. ---- 06/24/2013 UPDATE! - Rise of the Pets: Pets now have unique abilities that grow even stronger as they level up! - Fixed a bug that caused enemies to use healing skills repeatedly after an interruption. 05/31/2013 UPDATE! A nautical chart found in the Abyssal Sea shows the way to the Demon Isle. Beyond the Hellgate on the isle, what would raise the most interest of a true sword seeker? Would it be the leader of a rising demonic army, a resurrecting demon god or the Devilish sword master who remains undefeated after a thousand years of countless battles. Enter "Hellgate" to explore a world unknown to mankind! *Ninja Update - HP of all enemies in Training Dojo, Mysterious Mountain, Orc Camp, & Cavern of Ancient Ruins all had their HP lowered. 05/16/2013 UPDATE!: ALIEN INVASION: The expedition teams sent out to investigate the recent meteor shower incident have lost contact with the rest of the world! Are you brave enough to find out what happened to the expedition teams? Travel to the Impact Site to meet the greatest challenge yet! BOUNTY UPDATE: Due to recent crisis and the imminent danger of species becoming extinct, there will no longer be bounties on rare enemies. 05/09/2013 UPDATE!: NEWS: The Adventurer Guild is now handing out bounty prizes for defeating all of the targets on a wanted list! There will be a new wanted list everyday, and the good news is that there is no time limit to complete it! METEOR REPORT: A huge meteor shower has hit a fairly populated island in the southeast yesterday! A research team as well as a fully equipped expedition team have been dispatched from the kingdom immediately. Strangely, no news have gotten out from the island at this point. 04/25/2013 UPDATE! Game Changes: - New decor set: Bahamut's Domain - New Hammer: "Bahamut Hammer" will be rewarded for completing "Bahamut's Domain" decor set - Added several effect animations to enemy skills. - Fixed a bug which prevented Soul Metal and Soul Forge from being used when performing fusions using adventure swords. Coming soon: - Adventure daily quests: Bounties - New Location: Impact Site - More uses of Soul Metal and Soul Forge will be introduced in the near future. 04/23/2013 UPDATE!: Dear fans, it has been a while since our last preview. We have been diligently working on "Pet Skills" as well as various new updates. As you can see here, every pet has its own special skill. The skill becomes stronger as your pets level up. Below are some more skills that we are currently working on: - 5x attack orb does 2x damage - * or more Black Orbs can be connected to perform an attack - Instead of turning black, Miracle Orbs will become a random orb when it does not make any connection - Heal * HP when you make any connection - Increase XP gained after defeating an enemy by * % The pet skill update will be released in several weeks. Prior to that, we will be opening up new "locations" as well as other "new contents". Please enjoy and stay tuned for new patches in the near future! 03/26/2013 UPDATE!: Another new location has been unlocked! Find out what secrets lie beneath the deadly sea! Challenge and salvage the rare treasures of the abyss! 03/11/2013 UPDATE!: The dust-ridden basement has been cleaned up by your assistant! - Every smith will now have free access to their workshop's basement for more sword crafting space! - Basement upgrades are available in the shop! - Your resting pets will now hang out in your workshop and basement! 02/25/2013 UPDATE!: A new location has been unlocked! Explore Dragon Archipelago and challenge the Dragon King himself today! 02/07/2013 UPDATE!: 1. Enemy durability damage can now be blocked by guarding in combat. 2. Players no longer lose a turn when the board is full with orbs. 3. Maximum turns allowed in one battle has been extended to 12 turns, up from 10. 4. All players now have a passive 5% chance to dodge all enemy damage attacks. 5. Attack damage for special orbs have been reduced to 1.5x for 3 orbs and 2x for 4 orbs. 6. Instead of wasting mastery points, players will get another loot on discovery zones when their mastery is maxed out. 7. New Item: Key Hammer has been added in the shop for those who can't wait to see what's inside their treasure chests. 01/23/2013 UPDATE!: - New Location: Canyon of Immortality! - Durability of weaponized swords have been buffed. - The 10th turn of a battle is now marked as "Last Turn" in red letters. - Removed Discard button in "Equipped Swords" list. - Several minor UI improvements 01/21/2013 UPDATE!: Dear Sword Quest Fans, After an extensive amount of testing and optimization, we are proud to announce the official launch of the long-awaited "Adventure Mode"! With this latest expansion, you can weaponize your very own crafted swords and use them in combat, making it the perfect complement to the original Sword Quest. It is finally time to pick up your second identity as an adventurer, and venture into the different exciting locations of Feludia and defeat unique bosses to claim all kinds of never-before-seen treasures! The "Adventure Mode" is only just the beginning. In the future, we plan to add new contents and make various improvements and game balance changes to Sword Quest at a much steadier pace. The next major update will include the basement to provide more crafting spaces and various pet features. 12/22/2012 UPDATE!: Dear Sword Quest Fans: As many of you have already found out, The long-awaited "Adventure System" has been disabled. Unfortunately we found several network issues with this expansion immediately after we implemented it onto the live servers. We've taken down the "Adventure" part of the game temporarily so we can begin fixing these issues. Please understand that we are very serious and excited about delivering these new contents to everyone. Thank you for your patience. 12/06/2012 UPDATE!: A recent change by Facebook is causing a loading problem in Sword Quest. As we came up with solutions, we decided to take the extra time to make sure that there will be no more breathing issues before we launch the long-awaited "Adventure" by the end of this year. We plan to bring your Sword Quest back tomorrow with the loading problem fixed. We apologize for any inconvenience, and thank you for your patience. Yes, the "Adventure" patch is almost here, and we can't wait to show you what we have in store for our fans!